John Black (Midnight Moon)
John Black is a member of the Quileute tribe. He is the son of Bonnie Black. Though he has inherited the shape-shifter genes from his tribe, he is yet to activate them. His Twilight Saga counterpart is Jane Black. Biography Early life John Black was born on 1989 to Bonnie Black and George Black in La Push, Washington. During childhood, he and his brothers, Adam and Aaron and sister Julie were sometimes acquainted with Charlie Swan's son, Beau, though they never became real friends and Beau remained mostly in California and Phoenix. When he was 10 years old, George died in a tragic car crash. Years later, Aaron got married and moved to Hawaii, while Adam moved away to attend Washington State university as soon as he finished high school. Since his brothers were away, he became his mother's company at home along with Julie, especially after she became wheel-chair bound due to diabetes. However, he did not resent taking care of his mom; in fact, he enjoyed her company, though he refused to believe in his family legends and traditions. When the Cullens first moved to Forks, John did not understand his mother's aversion. After awhile, he began tuning out most of what Bonnie said. Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined John transferred from La Push High School to Forks High School to be close to Beau Swan as his mother agree on the idea that John will keep a close eye on Beau and the Cullens. John ended up in the hospital because Taylor's van hit John's head and he ended up in a coma for 2 days in Forks Hospital. Physical appearance John is a Native American with short black hair and standing at 6'0" tall. He has muscular build and wore blue shorts. Personality and traits John is describe as smart and handsome to the La Push girls at High School. Julie describe John as a best friend to Lee Clearwater and Sarah Clearwater. Relationships John's mother is Bonnie Black, and he has twin brothers, Adam and Aaron, and younger sister Julie Black. Bonnie, John and Juile seem to be pretty close as they have lived alone together for a fairly long time. On the other hand, Adam, Aaron, John, and Julie are not as close as the twins live out of town and rarely see their brother and sister. His father died in a car crash when he was 10 years old. Julie Black Julie Black is John's younger sister. When John was little, Julie was born and he took care of her and they became fast siblings/best friends Beau Swan Beau Swan is John's friend from Forks, Washington. He and Beau attended Forks High School together because of his mother. Edythe Cullen Edythe Cullen is John's friend from Forks, Washington. When John came to Forks High School as a transfer student, Edythe can hear his thoughts and noticed that John is from La Push. Bonnie Black Bonnie Black is John's disabled mother, and an elder of the Quileute council. Because he is closer to Bonnie, both Bonnie and John care for Julie. Charlie Swan TBA Appearances *''Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined'' Category:Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined Category:Males Category:Forks High School students